


have mercy

by letsforgetaboutheather



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also Dream and Tubbo are mentioned like once but it has nothing to do with the smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Consensual Sex, Dom Karl Jacobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Femboy Friday, Hair Pulling (again it's like once), Karl in Skirts and Croptops and Makeup, Karl is a Tease, M/M, Mentions of Jimmy/Mr. Beast, Mentions of Niki/Nihachu, Oral Sex, Self Eating Cum, Slight Daddy Kink (it's said like twice), Sub Sapnap, Top Sapnap, fluff at the end, it's 21:30 i have school tomorrow i'll stop now, mentions of eret, wait also lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsforgetaboutheather/pseuds/letsforgetaboutheather
Summary: Basically, Sapnap catches Karl cross-dressing one day and one event leads to another and they fuck. It took me like 3 days to write this??? yeah just read the tags you'll pretty much get it. don't like? don't read!
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 319





	have mercy

Karl stared at himself in the mirror, horrified but pleased at the same time. 

He had borrowed eyeliner from Niki and purposefully smudged it under his waterline. It was a strange feeling of euphoria that washed over him. Along with that were a short, black tennis skirt paired with thigh-high stockings from Eret (he didn’t question why he owned them. I mean he wore a $500 dress on a stream before) and a crop top that was translucent enough to see the bra underneath. It was something Karl had bought himself. He felt weird in Victoria’s Secret alone, not being dragged by one of the girls when he self voluntarily went along with them to go shopping just so he could go to the Hot Topic and Spencer’s.

The bra was simple. Red with lace straps that crossed in the back.

And underneath his skirt were a pair of matching lace panties. When Karl sat down, the skirt laid flat across his lap and you could see a slight bulge from his crotch.

That’s when he heard the door creak open. 

“Hey Karl, can I borrow your…” Sapnap stopped midstep, almost tripping, and looked at Karl from head to toe. He gulped as he felt his cock twitch in his jeans. Thankfully, the denim helped suppress it. “Holy shit, dude,” he managed to squeak out, “way to make me feel underdressed.” He was wearing his typical attire: a solid light blue hoodie with dark washed jeans that were cuffed just above black hightop Chuck Taylors. 

Karl chuckled lightly and took out a pair of red stilettos gifted to him by a drag friend of his he’d met through Jimmy. They were open-toed and had an ankle strap. Karl’s messily self pedicured toes peeped out. His toenails were painted white and his feet were smooth and pasty, a sign he didn’t show them off much in the sun, but that he had shaved him. 

“Jesus, Eret would be all over you right now. Saying shit like ‘you’re an absolute icon’ and ‘fuck gender roles’ and whatever else he says,” Sapnap commented, impersonating Eret with a shitty British accent. Karl blushed intensely and looked down at the carpeted floor. 

He tried to take a step towards Sapnap but ended up wobbling and Sapnap came to him, holding him by his sides. The younger suddenly noticed the bra and even more blood rushed south. His eyes glanced back up to Karl’s and they stood in the awkward position a few seconds longer than necessary before Karl ditched the heels and replaced them with his normal slip-on checkered Vans.  
The two were silent for a while as they sat together at Karl’s desktop, playing Minecraft. Sapnap had insisted to bring in a chair from the dining room, but Karl wouldn’t let him, so he sat in Sapnap’s lap while they played. They weren’t streaming, though, just playing together. Occasionally, Sapnap would look to see Karl hyperfocused on the game. It made him smile to see Karl happy, but the problem in his pants had done anything but go down. Karl kept shifting in his lap which made Sapnap’s boner grow.

“Hey, what if we streamed?” Karl suggested. Sapnap shrugged, internally screaming, upset that the sight before him wouldn’t be just his anymore. Karl opened Twitch and set up the stream. People flooded in and commented on Karl’s attire. He stood up and spun around to twirl the skirt. “I was wearing some heels but I couldn’t take one step without almost falling,” he explained as he sat back down. Sapnap’s jeans had lost the ability to cover his hard-on. He prayed that Karl wouldn’t notice and that it would go down soon, but he knew once he was this hard, it wouldn’t go down by itself.

Karl continued to shift to find comfort while he streamed and chatted with his fans. Some viewers noticed Sapnap’s silence and questioned him. “Oh, I’m just letting Karl be the star of his stream. You came for him, not me,” he said as he continued to watch Karl play. “Oh, no, don’t be like that. You’re never in my streams in person and I want you to enjoy it.” Sapnap laughed lightly, “Okay, okay.” Karl leaned back and ruffled Sapnap’s hair, “Good boy.” Sapnap could’ve came in his pants right then and there. 

After about twenty more minutes of them just playing and talking, Sapnap could barely concentrate. Multiple times Karl had done things that made him want to throw him against the wall and fuck the living hell out of him. The first was he had joined a VC on Discord and turned around so he was straddling Sapnap as he placed the headphones on Sapnap’s head. He could feel Karl’s limp dick graze across his hard one as the older boy turned back around to face the monitor. Then, Sapnap had gotten a text from Dream: ‘Y’all have more sexual tension than George and me.’ He scoffed. 

Sure, the two were married on the server, but does that mean anything outside of it? Did the fans think so? Sapnap had made countless jokes about Karl being cute and they had flirted many times on streams, but that was just for fun. Right? Sapnap cleared his head of the intruding questions and focused on Karl, who was in the middle of killing a zombie. 

“Why don’t you play some?” Karl asked. Sapnap burned red. “You sure? I don’t want to mess anything up or anything.” Karl once again turned around to face Sapnap, straddling the younger boy underneath him. Sapnap could swear he felt Karl squeeze his thighs against his hips. 

Karl leaned forward so his lips were ghosting above Sapnap’s ear. “I know you’ve been hard this entire time. I just wanted to see how long you’d last and you’ve done well. I think you deserve something through all of this pain you’ve gone through, don’t you think?” Sapnap didn’t think he could get harder, but he just did. He nodded slowly. 

“Well, Sapnap and I have to get going. We’re to meet up with Dream and Tubbo for lunch soon and don’t want to be late. I’ll see you all soon. Bye!” He ended the stream and left the VC on Discord before turning back around. He crashed his lips onto Sapnap’s. 

Sapnap immediately kissed back and gripped at Karl’s hips, grinding them down onto his no longer secret boner. He could feel Karl hardening with each grind. They separated for air and quickly reconnected. Sapnap picked Karl up, who then wrapped his legs around his waist, and the two headed to Karl’s bedroom. 

In the bedroom, Sapnap slammed Karl down onto the bed. He’d never felt this much adrenaline in his life. Karl decided to take control, though, which surprised both Sapnap and himself. His lips travelled from Sapnap’s lips down his jaw and then to his neck, where he sucked and lightly bit at to leave marks that wouldn’t fade by morning. 

Then, he decided to take complete charge by flipping Sapnap over so he was on top and in control.

He took off Sapnap’s shirt, taking one of his nipples in between his index finger and thumb, playing with the sensitive bud while he went down his body, leaving hickeys along the way. His other hand was harshly palming Sapnap through his jeans.

When he reached his waistline, he looked up. “I want your full consent. Am I allowed to go this far?” Sapnap smiled, “Yes.”

Karl quickly unzipped and pulled the jeans completely off, throwing them off the bed. He did the same with Sapnap’s boxers. Underneath laid a sight Karl knew would be engraved in his mind forever. Sapnap wasn’t as long as he’d seen in things like porn, but, fuck, was his thick. How would Karl fit this thing in his ass, let alone his mouth? 

He started by licking a long strip from the base to the head, where he swirled his tongue around it. Sapnap groaned when he applied some force to the slit. Karl continued to go down, his mouth stretching farther than he knew was possible. When he reached the bottom, his nose was met with a mess of unruly curls. Sapnap threw his head back when he felt the warmth and tightness of Karl’s throat. 

Karl took Sapnap’s hand and placed it on the back of his head. He came back up for air and whispered in a raspy voice, “Fuck my throat, daddy.” Sapnap’s eyes filled with lust and desire. He guided Karl back to his dick, which was red and leaking bitter pre-cum. He roughly pushed Karl down until the older boy in front of him was choking, spit leaking out of the sides of his mouth. Sapnap continued to fuck Karl’s throat until he felt his orgasm nearing. 

He took Karl off, breathing in the sight that laid upon him. Swollen, red lips, cheeks covered in a deep blush, and messy hair that landed just above Karl’s eyes, almost sitting on his eyelashes. “Let me fuck you,” he breathed out. Karl grinned devilishly. He leaned over to his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He handed it to Sapnap, “Can’t have me not prepped and stretched.” Sapnap was the one to grin this time, taking Karl’s skirt and pulling it off to reveal the red lace panties.

“You hid these from me?” he asked, hooking a finger on them and slowly pushing them down to reveal Karl’s hard cock, which had popped up and bounced against Sapnap’s stomach. He wasn’t nearly as thick as Sapnap, but he had some length to him. Karl took the panties off, tossing them to join the floor along with his skirt. 

He turned himself around and stuck his ass in the air, his puckering hole being presented to Sapnap. He poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and slowly pushed his index finger in. Karl was tight and he was already moaning from the stretching that Sapnap’s finger did. Soon, he added a second one, slowly pushing in and out, occasionally scissoring them to stretch him anymore. Then, when he felt Karl was properly stretched, he turned him around and covered his own cock in lube and very slowly started to enter Karl. 

Karl cried out, eyes tearing up from the pain, as Sapnap inched inside of him. He soon bottomed out and Karl was breathing hard. His hands were laid on Sapnap’s chest as he slowly went up and down, the pain fading into pleasure. His pace picked up and the sound of slapping filled the room. Karl took one hand and reached down to stroke his touch starved cock. 

Both could feel their orgasms nearing after a couple of minutes. Karl leaned down and took a handful of Sapnap’s dark hair that flowed between his fingers and tugged forcefully, making the boy under him moan. “Cum inside of me. Fill me up, daddy,” he demanded, clenching his already tight hole around the thick cock that was inside of him, twitching and two seconds away from his orgasm. He took his lip between his teeth and gripped at Karl’s hips before bucking up his hips and bursting thick, hot cum into Karl. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, jaw slack, and his legs were shaking slightly from the intense orgasm. 

Karl, on the other hand, was panting heavily, quickly jerking at his dick, chasing his orgasm. 

Sapnap took Karl’s cramping hand and replaced it with his own. It was huge compared to Karl’s and in seconds Karl was coming, ropes of white covering Sapnap’s stomach and chest. Karl screamed out in pleasure, leaning back and supporting himself by placing his hands on either side of Sapnap’s legs. 

“Fuck,” Sapnap breathed out. Karl smiled weakly and leaned forward. He licked up his come that covered Sapnap’s torso. He looked up at him through his eyelashes as he took small kitten licks of his own come. It tasted salty and he struggled to swallow it. 

Sapnap ran his fingers through Karl’s ruffled and messy hair, muttering, “God, you’re so hot.” 

Once Karl had cleaned off Sapnap, he looked up at him. Sapnap licked his lips and leaned forward and kissed Karl. He could taste Karl’s come and enjoyed the taste as it went down his throat. 

The two separated and Karl took himself off of Sapnap, his hole clenching around nothing as it had gotten used to having something inside of it. “Let’s get ourselves cleaned up,” Karl said with a smile as he headed to his dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear. “Okay, then,” Sapnap responded, grabbing his boxers from the floor and sliding them on. Karl handed him a baby wipe as he wiped the stickiness of saliva and cum off his body. 

Karl turned on the TV, going onto Netflix and putting on an episode of Criminal Minds as he settled into the bed with Sapnap. They climbed under the bedspread and cuddled together, Karl’s head in the crook of Sapnap’s neck as his eyelids faltered shut and he fell asleep. Sapnap pressed a light kiss to the boy’s head and fell asleep as well.


End file.
